Social Media Glossary
There's a need, so let's figure out how to meet it. As you add terms, please define & list alphabetically by category. Helpful dog says "Thanks"! General UUA'' - The http://uua.org/aboutus/index.shtml Unitarian Universalist Association, a religious organization of 1,041 congregations in the United States, Canada, and overseas bound in covenant. They affirm and promote multiple sources and 7 Principles. They unite in the Association to provide services that individual congregations cannot provide for themselves. ''UU' ''- shorthand for Unitarian Universalist. Something pertaining to the UUA, member congregations, individual members, or the vaules and principles that bind them. CLF - ''- Church of the Larger Fellowship - the largest congregation in Unitarian Universalism, and it has no building. It is outreach focused. ''Emergent Church Growth Member Profiles Multi-Site Church Model RSS Feeds Social Media - ''media used to be broadcast only; some people made it and sent it out & most of us received it. Now we can use new tools to allow lots of people to create messages, share stories, and be the media content that used to be broadcast only. Facebook, Twitter, Foursquare, blogs, MySpace, Wiki, Ushahidi, & LinkedIn are forms of social media. Social media is changing every day and new tools & improvements are available. ''Spin-Off Lab Projects 'Facebook ' Announcements - '' ''Chat - (& Scheduled Chat) Comments -'' people can make comments on posts, which is one way to have a conversation on Facebook ''Docs - ''A word-processor-like feature of facebook that allows for the creation of shared and communally edited documents. ''Edit Settings -'' ''Event - ''a public invite and calendar item that allows you to invite your friends who can then invite their friends and so on. It is a great way to share energy and interest around particular happenings and actions. ''Friend Lists -'' are a way you organize your Facebook friends and decide on differing privacy settings ''Focused Conversation -'' ''Group -'' groups allow members to share information selectively ''Leave a Group - ''there's an icon of an open door to the right on a group page and it lets you opt out of being part of the group - leaving it. ''Pages -'' permit organizations, businesses, and public figures broadcast who they are. The page owners don't see a newsfeed of status updates from the people who "like" those pages. ''Newsfeed -'' the cumulative status updates of those you interact with most frequently ''Notifications - ''A feature of Facebook that alerts you to the activity of other users in places that you might want to stay informed of. This includes people commenting on your posts, or on posts you have commented on previously. There are many ways these notifications can be managed. ''Status update - ''what's happening with you, which is visible to the folks you've allowed according to how you established your privacy settings ''Subgroups -'' technically, they don't exist on Facebook, but the UU Growth Lab has a number of affiliated smaller focus labs or subgroups, such as social media, adult religious education, spirit in practice, and young adult lab. ''Updating Accounts '''Foursquare/Gowalla Twitter '(Twitter.com) - a way of sharing short bursts (tweets) of information, opinion, spiritual practice, location, questions, and other subjects of interest with others, in 140-character or fewer posts (tweets) ''#chalicelight - a spiritual practice for UUs on Twitter of a brief (100-characters or fewer) centering aspiration or thought usually taken at the start of the day, as if lighting a shared chalice. #chaliceout - a spiritual practice for UUs on Twitter of a brief (100-characters or fewer) meant to create the feeling of extinguishing the mutual chalice. #FF (Follow Friday) - a Twitter tradition of tweeting on Friday in recognition of Peeps worthy of following, Hashtag - # before a word designates the name of a conversational stream on Twitter Mention - @ plus the Peep's handle generates a "mention" in the conversational stream on Twitter and draws that Peep's attention to what you've written Peeps - your friends/followers on Twitter (AKA Tweeps) RT (Retweet) - reposting a tweet. It is done to show that you like it, to take issue with the tweet, and to share information. Tweet - a post on the Twitter network '''LinkedIn YouTube/Vimeo Wiki Wiki - a way of inviting everyone to edit and share their wisdom for a particular project. Example: Wikipedia provides an unlimited encyclopedia of information that is constantly updated and changed.